


αναπόφευκτος

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, mythology ship, pls excuse grammar mistakes!, the first time War won over Love but it was in fact the time when Love won over War...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: About how one of the greatest pairing in fiction history (mythology) met..  aka my idea how Aphrodite was not just a slutty goddess who would get into bed with anyone (at least not THAT easily), also how she was kinda the first hippie-activist - you know, "make love not war" ;))Btw αναπόφευκτος means "inevitable" it was just cooler in greek:P like you know greek gods and such;)





	αναπόφευκτος

The first time they met - Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love, and Ares,the god of war  -  the air buzzed around them  
(and not just because Zeus was cleaning one of his lightning bolt).  
  
It was like the day would meet the night,  
like she was seeing her shadow, the opposite of everything she stood for.  
He was dark and violent, she heard about that, and she could see just with one glance, wild like a lion.  
There was _nothing_ soft about him..

When their eyes met, his glance turned into something what could make any maiden blush but no,not her who was ~~not a maiden~~ almost as old as time itself.  
She knew that look, she turned another head, nothing spectacular really, yet!  
slowly she found herself intrigued by him.  
His raw, unpredictable power made her interest awake.  
  
She would have been naive to pretend that it was not _inevitable_ that they will come together, sooner or later - they have eternity on their hands -  
She knew the nature of things , and more precisely the nature of desire..  
still she knew that too he is dangerous.   
 If such great powers come together who knows if it's gonna end in great balance or great disaster  
(plus she did not wanted to become just one of the many "things on his  list").  
  
She decided then she will resist as long as.. she can manage - she was the goddess of beauty and love after all,for Zeus sake!! -  
So as time passed, she did everything so she would not "accidentally" find herself at the same places he was at times,  
and if she glanced his way it was only for brief moments, when she could not bare it anymore without seeing his sharp features and blazing eyes  
( it is really not her fault it may seemed flirtatious, it was in her blood after all.)  
  
However some things work that way :the more time passes the more unbearable that certain _crave_ becomes, like someone would be miss a part of her-/himself..  
The subject of adoration becomes absolute magnitude, every inch feels like miles away and every second seems like hours    
\- it is a funny thing how gods have not that much more patience than humans do (immortality or not)  
  
  
  
_Some times later, on a deserted beach near by the battle of X.._  
  
  
Ares sent Hermes to her - not like she could not just refuse - and  
there she was, not rushing but not really taking her time either.  
  
' I am not everyone's whore' - she said with an unreadable expression,turning around when she heard his steps.  
  
' I know that, my lady, I am not deserving your grace. You are ethereal and I am rough.. I only dare to talk to you because I _know_ there is one thing we share, and even if it might be the only one, it does not take away from its greatness'  
  
' What would it be? ' she asked with mixed feelings ( she felt partly insulted,partly proud, partly afraid and curious).  
  
' True Passion.'  
  
Aphrodite acted unaffected by his words, though she felt her heart wavering - he must have noticed because his stare became less..polite.  
  
  
'I will bring the heads of your enemies if you need proof of my devotion!'   
  
'What proof would be such a thing you would do effortlessly anytime? '  
  
'So tell me, most beautiful, what should I do? I will do anything you wish, I pledge!'  
  
'Anything? you will not take back your words, will you?'  
  
' I may be wayward  , but I keep an oath, Aphrodite.' he said seriously.  
  
' Then, kneel.. before me. and I will believe you think of me more than a slut.'  
  
At first Ares immediately wanted to protest, but in a split second he stopped himself.  
He looked at her, _really_ looked, and he found the truth: he cannot fight Destiny..connecting them together.  
It took all the strength he had, but only mere seconds later - ~~he was not much into thinking things through-~~  
he started to bend his knees and in a minute he was in the dust .  
He even took of his sword and armor, and laid them down before her feet.  
  
Aphrodite slowly stepped forward, she was a bit taken back by the fact that the god of war, the eternal dominant-rebel who would not humble himself before anyone was humbled by her, to her wish.  
  
The sea behind her back was like a reflection of her as the waves were getting larger and wilder..  
  
She reached out and ran a finger across his stubborn jaw.  
It was not so subtle that Ares was on the edge of self-discipline to stay still,  
but he did, and now Aphrodite found him truly irresistible - how he was able to control such eccentric power as lava, just to a point when almost erupting.-  
Now his deep stare sent electricity through her.  
And then,she decided..  
  
She let her clothes fell down from her shoulders, then stepped out from them and  
without saying anything she walked away to the entrance of a cave near by.  
  
Not one minute passed when his rough hands found her naked curves..  
  
There was no more control.  
fire met fire,  
and they merged into One.  
  
Soon their echoes filled the silence of the night..  
  
  
That night a spectacular phenomenon appeared on the sky:  
a meteor shower was painting its dark canvas with their vivid light,  
with a brightness never seen before.  
  
\- this was the sign how Love won over War -  
  
  
// They say that was the time when humankind got to know real peace since Golden Age has ended -  
even if for just a short period,- they praised the gods and offered thanksgiving gifts on their altars for such a miraculously rare occurrence. //

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had a tendency to romanticize the whole thing but I think I successfully stopped myself,kinda:D ( I mean Love over War,da!) Also I do not and cannot write smut so sorry/notsorry/ if someone is disappointed by the lack of sexy time description, I rather leave that to your imagination;P  
> I know the whole thing could be more epic but this is just a concept I had like a vision thingy (aka my weird imagination at sleepless early mornings,lol - I got into myths again after years from out of the blue!)  
> I wanted to share this and I did not wanted overdo it (to a point I won't really finish it regarding my criticism and such.) Probs gonna edit some more later though because I was not really fresh minded when posting^^".  
> I hope someone enjoyed this. -excuse me for grammar errors!!:3 T_T-  
> Thanks for reading and for kudo(s?) !^^


End file.
